


A Huggy Person

by Akiragane



Category: Naruto
Genre: But it's still cute, Canon Universe, Cuddles, Fluff, Insults, Kakashi is so done, M/M, Narusasu fluff, Naruto is clueless, One Shot, Pre-Uchiha Sasuke retrieval arc, Sasuke is in love, Slight swearing, cuteness, name caliing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiragane/pseuds/Akiragane
Summary: Sasuke, in love with his self-proclaimed 'rival', finds himself in the arms of that very person while he's asleep. How does this affect their relationship? Well, it doesn't.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 184





	A Huggy Person

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of the Naruto spam that you will be presented with eventually. Be prepared >:D

Sasuke sunk into the bath and blew bubbles on the surface of the water. They were on a mission and stopping at an Inn to wait out the storm that was raging outside. They would end up staying the night.

They had rented three rooms, one for Sakura, one for Kakashi, and one for Sauske and Naruto to share. Which was fine, except…

Sasuke sank completely into the water. This meant he would be in a room alone with Naruto.

Of course this wouldn’t be the first time they’ve done this. They’ve slept next to each other before, but Kakashi was usually with them. This was the first time it’d just be the two of them. Which was fine, it all seemed perfectly normal. Two friends sleeping next to each other wasn’t an uncommon event.

Except they weren’t just friends. Sasuke was hopelessly in love with his rival.

But god help him if he was going to make a move tonight. He wouldn’t dare ruin their friendship in the middle of a mission. Sasuke stepped out of the water and wrapped his entire body in a towel like a child. He didn’t want Naruto to see any part of him naked, lest he die of embarrassment.

Sasuke stepped out to a spiky-haired blonde clad in a fishnet shirt with his orange coat wrapped around his waist setting out the beds. Naruto looked up at Sasuke and smiled. “My turn now?” he asked.

Sasuke nodded and Naruto practically sprinted to the bath. Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief. He let the towel drop from his shoulders and changed into more comfortable clothes he had brought with him. A soft black t-shirt and even softer grey shorts. 

The storm was still going strong outside. A few times Sasuke thought the wind would rip a tree right out of its roots and slam it against the side of the building. But nothing of the sort happened.

Sasuke rummaged through his backpack and brought out a small cloth holding a few items of food he kept just in case. He took a tomato from the cloth and popped it in his mouth. The second he did so Naruto came out, towel wrapped loosely around his waist, practically shouting, “Sorry for the intrusion!”

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “Stop shouting, usuratonkachi. Other people want to sleep.” he said, mouth full of tomato.

Naruto glared at him and proceeded to change, which Sasuke averted his eyes. He wasn’t a pervert. When Naruto was finished changing into an orange t-shirt and what looked like soft pajama pants he laid down on the futon next to Sasuke’s and let out a sigh. “Man, I’m beat.” he mumbled.

“Is it because you spent all day trying to race against me and failing every single time while we were supposed to be on our way to the mission?” Sasuke teased, a smirk crossing his features.

Naruto shot up. “What?! I didn’t LOSE to you, teme!” he argued.

Sasuke’s smirk only grew wider. Naruto was so easy to rile up, and it’s when they were arguing that he could keep his emotions in check. “Oh really? I distinctly remember you eating my dust.” he said, leaning back onto his hands.

Naruto’s face got even more contorted with anger, but before he could say another word Kakashi called from the other room, “Oi, stop fighting. I’m trying to read.”

“Sorry, sensei.” they said in sync.

Naruto grumbled and laid down. Sasuke got up and turned off the lights. “Night, dobe.” he said.

“Stupid teme.” Sasuke heard the blond mumble.

Sasuke sat down on the futon. Naruto was already asleep, how he managed to fall asleep that quickly was beyond him, but he looked peaceful like this. Sasuke smiled to himself. Then he caught himself. Jesus, what kind of effect was Naruto having on him?

Sasuke slipped into fluffy white blankets and let himself drift into sleep.

He woke up in the middle of the night with something warm pressed against his back. Sasuke grumbled something, too groggy to register anything. Then as he slowly woke up he realized… 

Naruto was hugging him in his sleep.

Sasuke bolted awake and slowly turned around to look at the sleeping form of Naruto, who seemed to be drooling on him. Sasuke blinked and tried to think of what he should do before Naruto started mumbling, “Sasuke… hair… poking me.”

Sasuke blinked again. Then he turned his whole body around so his duckbutt of a hairstyle wasn’t poking in Naruto’s face. Naruto smiled in his sleep and snuggled closer to Sasuke.

Sasuke was beet red at this point. He knew Naruto was a pillow hugger, Sakura had once been the victim of this and she’d given him a beating, but he didn’t despise it. He himself knew he moved so much in his sleep he had woken up several times on the floor because of his constant movement. 

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto and smiled, not even hiding it this time. The blond wouldn’t have any recollection of this in the morning, that he was sure of. Maybe they could share this again when they were older, when Sasuke finally told him how he felt about him, and maybe Naruto would be mature enough to not take it as a joke and maybe… maybe he would accept.

Sasuke’s eyes fluttered shut, content in Naruto’s embrace. Yeah, that’d be nice.

The sun woke him up. Sasuke blinked his eyes open to find himself still wrapped up in Naruto’s arms, the other snoring slightly. Sasuke wiggled out of Naruto’s arms and sat up to get change. The blond woke up just as Sasuke finished pulling his shirt over his head.

Naruto yawned loudly and rubbed his eyes. “Mornin’, Sasuke.” he mumbled.

Sasuke nodded at him and started stretching. “How’d you sleep, Naruto?” he asked casually.

“Fine. Was frickin’ cold when I woke up, though.” Naruto replied, rolling over to grab his clothes. 

Sasuke blinked. So he didn’t remember what happened. Fine then.

Sasuke stood up. “Yeah, well Kakashi and Sakura will be up soon. I’m heading outside. I’ll see you later.” he said and walked out the door.

The second he did so he pressed his back against the door and smiled. Maybe Naruto didn’t remember what had happened, but now Sasuke knew that he wasn’t opposed to having Naruto snuggle him.

In fact, he wanted to do it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Can someone please tell me how to add italics and bold to words? I can't seem to figure that out.
> 
> ANyways hope you enjoyed this fun little drabble. I was literally dying from the cuteness while proof-reading it.


End file.
